


As Long As We Believe (The World Is Ours)

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chinguline (EXO), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were rivals. They were supposed to compete with each other. They were supposed to hate each other to their guts - or were they?OrChanyeol and Kyungsoo are archnemeses who often put out to each other and feelings ensue.





	As Long As We Believe (The World Is Ours)

“Do Kyungsoo has hit the winning home run before the final seconds of the play and with that Green House has beaten the unbeatable Red House with a close score of 18 to 17!” Heechul’s voice boomed throughout the SM University’s stadium.

Kyungsoo completed his victory lap and touched down with his face shining brightly. The rest of the Green House team – Sehun, Jongin, Siwon hyung, Yesung hyung, Ryeowook hyung, and Baekhyun, quickly ran towards the final base and soon Kyungsoo was surrounded by his congratulating teammates.

It was Baekhyun who diverted his attention from Green house's win, Baekhyun who clapped him on the back and made his stomach flip.

“That was fucking amazing, Soo, did you see the look on Park’s face when you hit the home run even with his so claimed fastest pitch? Fucking brilliant. We couldn’t have started our final year better. Park’s going to be so pissed off for months!”

Kyungsoo gave the other male a small smirk but his attention was focused across the pitch where Chanyeol was standing with the rest of the Red house team. Baekhyun was right. Chanyeol was pissed as hell. His jaw was clenched tight and Kyungsoo could spot a muscle moving under the skin of his cheek even at a distance. Chanyeol’s blue gaze was directed straight at him, seemingly connected to his crotch, making his trousers feel a little bit too constricting, but then, Chanyeol always had that effect on him nowadays, no matter how he looked at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo had been sleeping with him since the middle of the previous year and if there was one thing he had learned since then it was that Chanyeol used sex to blow off steam, to relax. From the frown etched on his face at the moment, Chanyeol would need to blow off a lot of steam sometime very, very soon. And since he, Kyungsoo was Chanyeol’s boyfriend - no, that wasn’t right…lover? Partner? Fuck buddy? Archnemesis that occasionally put out? Yes, that fits the description better. Since he was Chanyeol’s arch nemesis who occasionally put out, he had to be the one to help Chanyeol blow off that steam.

For Kyungsoo, the need to just go straight to the taller man’s room and wait for him in bed was like a physical ache; but his semi-functional survival instincts prevented him from doing so. Chanyeol would always get a little…rough when he was riled up. It was for the best to give him some time to cool, Kyungsoo decided. So he followed his teammates towards the showers, trying to walk normally while hiding as much of his tent as possible beneath his baseball cap. He found Chanyeol smirking as he caught his eyes.

‘ _Oh, he knows,’_ Kyungsoo thought  _‘I am screwed.’_

Even as he reached the locker rooms a few minutes later, he couldn’t decide whether that thought scared him or actually turned him on.

By the time Kyungsoo had finally calmed himself down decently enough to use the boy's communal showers, his teammates had begun to head back up to the dorms. Not, of course, without first delivering a few suggestive jokes about how exciting Kyungsoo must find Baseball.

They weren’t far with the guessing but his teammates knew nothing of what was going on between the two opponents and Kyungsoo didn’t think they’d actually appreciate him explaining exactly why he found Baseball exciting - Chanyeol's arms in that tight Baseball undershirt was to die for.

After washing thoroughly, Kyungsoo stood for a good five minutes under the warm shower, contemplating whether he should turn the cold tap on full or if he could make it to the Red house dorms unseen with his erection that wouldn’t disappear no matter what. Before he could decide, he felt a familiar, partially-clothed body against his back and saw Chanyeol’s tattooed arm reach across him to turn off the shower. Kyungsoo tensed at the sudden loss of warm water.

“What’s the matter Do, too good to be fucked by me now that you’ve won?”

_‘Shit.’_

Chanyeol’s voice was deceptively calm, the voice he used whenever he had worked himself into an even worse mood than he had started off.

_‘Shit, I should have gone to him straight away – shouldn’t have given him the time to plan.’_  Kyungsoo thought as Chanyeol grasped his hands and forcefully moved them to the shower head.

“Hold tight.”

Kyungsoo grabbed the shower head as tightly as he could, trying to repress the shiver running through him. He couldn't tell whether it was caused by the cold, Chanyeol’s breath on his ear or just plain excitement.

Movement at the edge of his vision made the smaller man turn in time to see Chanyeol taking out his handkerchief and soon he found his hands and wrists securely bound to the shower. Kyungsoo was about to retort when another handkerchief was slipped over his eyes and tied tightly.

“Chanyeol, what are you -”

“Quiet.” Chanyeol’s tone was harsh, cold and not to be argued with. Even without the stinging slap on his left ass cheek, that tone would have made him unbelievably hard and as it was, Kyungsoo felt the desire course through his body, causing him to let out a silent moan and jut his backside out, offering himself to the mercy of the taller man.

Although Chanyeol had an almost unhealthy obsession with power and winning, he generally preferred his sex life to be much more mutually satisfying and so it wasn’t often that he felt this need to dominate his partner. And Kyungsoo had a feeling that this was what Chanyeol wanted now, not that he really minded, quite the opposite in fact.

Chanyeol dominating him was one of his top three fantasies.

Chanyeol was running his hands down the smaller man’s bound arms and back, fingers caressing the lithe muscle, thumbs digging into the pale flesh almost inching painful.

“Look at you,” he spoke softly, mouth moving against the smaller man’s ear.

“I’ve hardly touched you and you’re already begging for me, arching your back,” Chanyeol’s hands slipped lower, caressing his ass. “Thrusting this,” he squeezed his ass cheek, “up against me.”

Chanyeol’s hands left his ass in favor of edging around his hips, towards his jutting cock. Kyungsoo whimpered in anticipation, trying not to move in fear of diverting the taller man’s talented hands from their goal. Chanyeol huffed in amusement and bit the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he snickered. His roaming hands ran up Kyungsoo’s chest as he stopped to roll his nipples between his calloused fingers. Kyungsoo groaned, trying to control himself from begging for more. Part of him wanted this to last, wanted Chanyeol to do whatever he wanted to do with the smaller man. But another part of him wanted Chanyeol to just stop teasing and fuck him soon, to untie him so that he could reciprocate.

“They don’t know about us, do they? Your better than the rest Green house? Not good enough for their standards, am I?” Kyungsoo was about to protest, to remind Chanyeol that  _he_  hadn’t told anyone either but thick fingers were filling his mouth, cutting off all of his attempts at speech as the taller man continued to talk quietly into his ear.

“I wonder what their thoughts are going to be if they knew. Knew how cutely you beg for my cock.”

As if proving his point, Chanyeol drew himself even closer and Kyungsoo could feel the taller man’s hardened cock pressing against his ass even through the Baseball trousers he wore. Kyungsoo sucked harder on the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, and stretched his tied hands as much as he could as he tried to get close to the boy behind him.

_‘How can Chanyeol be so hard and seem so calm?’_ he thought.

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Kyungsoo tried to chase them, but with the blindfold tied firmly in place, it was impossible. He could almost sense Chanyeol’s smirk at his actions, although his tone showed no trace of it.

“If they found out how much you wanted my cock in your tight little ass…wanted it here.” One of Chanyeol’s saliva slicked fingers abruptly breached Kyungsoo’s entrance, making the smaller man let out a gasp.

“If they knew how much you beg and groan and love being finger fucked. Even from an enemy.”

Kyungsoo knew he was doing exactly as Chanyeol described but he couldn’t stop himself, especially with the taller man’s finger brushing against  _that_  spot as it moved inside him, the spot that made his whole body melt.

“Fuck Chanyeol, I need to -” he begged, but the finger was removed as suddenly as it had entered.

“We can't allow that now, can we?” Chanyeol said, his amusement evident in the lilt of his voice. Kyungsoo felt something cold and hard touch the base of his cock, causing him to twitch at the unknown sensation.

_‘What in the world is Chanyeol doi - ah.’_ A small nip upon the shell of his ear and Kyungsoo felt a recognizable tightening around his balls and cock - the cock ring being placed on his hardened cock which would effectively prevent him from coming, no matter what was done to him.

“Chanyeol - please don’t!” as soon as the words left Kyungsoo mouth, he found his head pulled almost painfully back by his hair.

“Did I tell you to speak, baby?” Chanyeol snapped. “When I allow you to speak, only then you’ll open your mouth. Until then - shut up, or else I’m going to gag that fuckable mouth of yours.”

Without letting go of his hair, Chanyeol ran a disinterested finger up Kyungsoo’s dick to circle the head. His breathing became even more erratic with the teasing contact. Although he always loved it whenever Chanyeol touched him, this was different. The loss of sight and control seemed to make every nerve ending in his body hyperaware of each sensation: the feel of Chanyeol’s soft breath against his neck, Chanyeol’s teasing touches, caressing his throbbing cock, the familiar hard chest, hot and muscular against his back, the soft fabric of Chanyeol’s trousers as he rubbed his hard-on against Kyungsoo softly.

“Now, where were we?” Chanyeol drawled, seemingly unaware of the sensations he was causing in the smaller man. Kyungsoo let out a strangled moan, hoping that wherever they were, it involved him coming soon before he combusted or went crazy with lust.

“Ah yes, I remember. What your precious teammates would think of their champion if they found out the truth. Do you want to know the truth, Do?” he asked conversationally. Kyungsoo didn’t answer - did that give the permission to talk? The hand in his hair jerked his head back impossibly far, and the hand on his cock tightened even more. Kyungsoo bucked his hips, attempting to find friction.

“I asked you a question, Do. Do you want to know the truth? Answer me,” Chanyeol hissed. Unable to nod his head, Kyungsoo replied, his voice a little breathier than he would have liked.

“Yes, the truth.”

Unexpectedly, Chanyeol let go and moved away. Kyungsoo would have fallen to the floor if his hands hadn’t still been bound. The shower head was high enough to stop him falling to his knees but it was too low to keep him on his feet which resulted in him being pressed uncomfortably against the tiled wall.

“Get up and spread your legs, Do.”

Kyungsoo heard an annoyed sigh behind him as strong arms pulled him upright when he didn’t react to the command soon enough.

“Now spread your legs like the slut that you are.”

Kyungsoo froze, feeling shocked at these words. Chanyeol, although he had an untamed tongue at the best of times, had never been so degrading towards him during sex. Fear shot through Kyungsoo - what if this was some evil plot? Or worse - some perverted Red House sex show?

“Fucking incompetent Greenie,” he heard Chanyeol mutter before his hips were pulled back and his legs were pushed apart further than what was comfortable. Fear and shock had taken the edge off of his lust but it hadn’t really diminished the physical evidence. The desperate need to come, however, quickly returned when he felt Chanyeol’s teeth biting the flesh of his backside.

Chanyeol would never do that in front of an audience. Kyungsoo was sure of that.

As Chanyeol’s mouth nipped and licked its way towards the middle of his ass, he thought about asking just what did  _this_  have to do with the truth about them. Though this thought was lost almost instantly as the taller man’s tongue swiped across his puckered entrance. Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He tried to move his legs into a more comfortable position, but the taller man held them apart, fingers caressing his inner thighs.

Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol nosing between his cheeks, tongue swirling lightly over his entrance occasionally, teasing but never breaching. He tried to push against that firm muscle but he was being stretched and held in such a way that any movement was basically impossible.

_‘Fuck. Chanyeol had really thought this out well.’_

Of course, Kyungsoo had thought about this too. Being completely dominated by the taller man, letting him have all the control. But none of his fantasies had been as good as the reality, though. Or it included Chanyeol doing  _this._  

Perhaps it was time to rethink his fantasies?

When Chanyeol sensed that he didn’t have Kyungsoo’s full attention, he chose that exact moment to plunge his tongue inside the smaller man’s ass. If he had been able to come, Kyungsoo would have done so right at that moment, but because of that damned cock ring, it did nothing to alleviate his pleasure. If anything, it gave him the phantom of being touched, but frustratingly, without the friction.

Kyungsoo felt his ass cheeks pulled apart and Chanyeol’s lips wrap around his opening, sucking lightly as his tongue plunged and curled inside of him. Kyungsoo tried to draw his legs closer together to try to get enough mobility to thrust back against Chanyeol’s mouth…which now had suddenly disappeared.

The smaller man whimpered at the loss and turned his head as if that would let him see through the blindfold.

“Chanyeol, what -”

“I didn’t say you could move, Do,” Chanyeol sneered, running his hands up Kyungsoo’s legs.

“Spread your legs for me,” he ordered. Kyungsoo let out a moan and couldn’t contain the shiver as Chanyeol’s breath ghosted across his still wet entrance.

“I want to see you, spread out in front of me. Bound and blindfolded and doing whatever I tell you to do.” Chanyeol’s dulcet tones seemed to wash over him, getting him even hornier if that was possible. Unable to contain his own need, Kyungsoo opened his legs for the taller man in hopes of enticing him to continue further.

“Such a good little slut,” Chanyeol breathed out before ravaging Kyungsoo’s opening with even more vigor than before. The feeling of Chanyeol’s strong tongue thrusting in and out of him, opening him, preparing him for something much larger, was almost overwhelming Kyungsoo. His body felt burning and his neglected cock was swollen and impossibly heavy between his legs as wetness gathered at the tip. Suddenly the taller man’s tongue and mouth disappeared to be replaced by something much thicker pressing against his entrance.

“You see, the truth is, Do,” Chanyeol’s hands were securely clasped on his hips pushing him upright before pulling him back onto his cock, completely impaling the smaller man. Kyungsoo reluctantly let out a loud sob as his body stretched painfully to accept the taller man’s cock. He was grateful that at some point Chanyeol must have at least slicked himself up - no amount of saliva could make Chanyeol’s cock easy to take.

Chanyeol waited as Kyungsoo tried to adjust to the large intrusion, stroking down the shivering, panting boy’s sides. Kyungsoo could feel the bite of cold metal against his rear telling him that Chanyeol still had his trousers on. The smaller man felt wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck, then on his ear.

“The truth is - you’re mine.”

The taller man pulled back and thrust in deep before Kyungsoo could grasp the implications of this.

“You’ve always been mine.”

This time Chanyeol hit his sweet spot on the inward thrust as Kyungsoo pushed back, meeting the taller man’s slow rhythm perfectly. He groaned as Chanyeol palmed his cock and continued whispering in that calm, husky voice.

“You’ll always be mine. My rival, my equal and now…” Kyungsoo threw himself forward, blindly grabbing the shower head as Chanyeol drove himself particularly hard into his body.

“My whore.” Chanyeol’s breath glided across Kyungsoo’s sensitive skin and he whimpered as the taller man’s slow, deep thrusts left him wanting more.

Harder, faster, deeper - everything.

“Doing anything I tell you to. Too blinded by desire, a desire I raise in you, to argue.” The taller man’s voice was a possessive growl with this last sentence. His arm slipped up Kyungsoo’s chest to hold him even closer as he began to thrust harder into the smaller man’s tight body.

“You’ll do anything I say, just to keep my hands on you, to keep me inside you.”

Kyungsoo barely had to move anymore. Chanyeol was pulling his whole body down to meet each ruthless thrust.

“What would they think of that? What would they think if they could see you now?”

The blindfold made it easier for Kyungsoo to see what a picture they must make. The muscles under Chanyeol’s tanned, sex dampened skin working to hold and drive into the body in front, his lower body still clad in baseball trousers, opened just enough to allow his engorged cock to bury itself over and over again in Kyungsoo’s writhing body. And his own body, held upright only by the death grip on the shower head and the taller man’s strong arms, bucking against the cock in his ass and the hand jerking him off.

“Their golden Green house hero tied and blindfolded with my cock buried deep in his ass, and loving it. Loving what I do to you, the way I make you feel.”

Kyungsoo felt the cock-ring on his balls disappear only to be replaced with Chanyeol’s hand pinching the base of his cock tightly, still preventing him from coming.

“Chanyeol, please! Please just let me..” Kyungsoo begged, head down, tears streaming down his face from pleasure. His head was pulled up fiercely, back arching uncomfortably. Until his cheek touched Chanyeol’s sweat-damp chest and he could feel warm breath on his lips. He was quite surprised to find that the taller man’s breathing was as irregular as his own. It felt like as if everything stopped at that moment, everything except his and Chanyeol’s breathing, which seemed louder than ever to his ears. Chanyeol pulled out slowly, almost completely.

“What would they think if they knew you love me?” Chanyeol asked quietly.

Kyungsoo’s world exploded - Chanyeol’s mouth captured his own in a fiery kiss, tongue forcing entry into his body at the same time as his cock. The hard pressure on his cock disappeared only to be replaced by the sweet, firm friction of Chanyeol’s hand. Kyungsoo moaned throatily into the taller man’s mouth as he came.

His climax was far more intense than he thought it would be possible: every muscle in his body convulsed in pleasure. Chanyeol’s cock felt impossibly large as he continued to pound into Kyungsoo’s body, his hand gently milking the smaller man’s flagging cock, prolonging his orgasm.   
Chanyeol tore his mouth away from him,

“Just as much …”

He buried his face in the smaller man’s neck and Kyungsoo could hear the taller man making almost inaudible moans of pleasure as he came, pushing one last time into his body and emptying him seeds inside.

“…As I love you.”

They remained unmoving for a long while, waiting for their breathing to catch up. The hand in Kyungsoo’s hair now lightly caressed as Chanyeol’s other arm wrapped around his torso. Standing like this, Kyungsoo could almost believe that Chanyeol had meant what he thought he heard.

_‘As I love you.’_

_‘I love you.’_

Did he really say that? Did Park – Superior – Than – The – Others - Chanyeol really love him, Do Kyungsoo?

Chanyeol moved away, his hands reluctantly leaving Kyungsoo as they slid down his sides and untied the hold on his hands.

Kyungsoo’s hands became loose and he turned and slid down the tiled wall, wincing slightly as he sat down full on the unforgiving floor. When he shakily took off his blindfold, Chanyeol was picking up his baseball jumper and threading his arms through it.

“Did you mean it?” Kyungsoo asked. He had to know. This sentence could change everything for him. Chanyeol gave him an oddly skeptical look and Kyungsoo suddenly felt self-conscious, naked with his legs spread out on the floor.

“I don’t outright lie to you Kyungsoo. Not about important things.”  
The smaller man nodded, wishing once again, that he had a roadmap for Chanyeol’s word games. The taller man turned and started towards the door. Kyungsoo didn’t know what he should say but he knew instinctively that if he let Chanyeol go now they would never broach this subject again.

“Chanyeol…”

The taller man stopped at the door but didn’t turn around.

“It changes nothing, Kyungsoo. It never has.”

“It does.” He whispered quietly but loud enough for Chanyeol to stop on his track. “It changes everything Chanyeol!”

The taller man slowly turned around to face him and Kyungsoo saw that he was having a real hard time trying to keep all these emotions confined within himself. His eyes were red and watery and Kyungsoo could see how difficult it was for Chanyeol to not break down right there in front of him.

“We can’t be together Kyungsoo.,” Chanyeol said looking down.

“Says who?”

“Everyone!” Chanyeol exploded as tears slipped down his eyes. He fell into his knees as he started sobbing. His whole body shook with the power of his emotions as he finally let loose of everything he had felt for such a long time.

Seeing the taller man like this, Kyungsoo couldn’t control himself. He crawled to the taller man and wrapped his arms around him as he held him to his chest. He always thought that Chanyeol was composed, was always in control of his emotions. But he never thought that Chanyeol too had this side to him. He never thought that he’d be the one to see Chanyeol this vulnerable, never thought he’d be cause for it.

“I don’t care about what everyone thinks Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whispered softly in his ears as he combed his fingers through the taller man’s silver hair. “I only care about what you think about me. About us.”

“Do you believe in us, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked the question he was dreading the most. With this, the entire foundation of their relationship could be changed. With this, they could either write a beautiful story together or become a stranger in each other’s lives.

 Chanyeol looked up and stared deep into his eyes. If eyes could convey feelings, then the whole world would have already known how deeply, madly and irrevocably he was in love with the smaller man. But he needed to say it. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo knew that if they wanted any of it to be true, Chanyeol needed to say the words.

“I do.” The taller man answered looking right at Kyungsoo. “I do believe in us.”

Kyungsoo’s tensed face relaxed as his lips formed into his signature heart-shaped smile. He let out a soft chuckle before cradling Chanyeol’s face in his palms and peppering his entire face with butterfly kisses causing the taller man to erupt with a light chuckle.

“We are so much more than just college rivals, Chanyeol. We are so much more than stupid house rivalry.” Kyungsoo stated as he the taller man pulled him in his laps causing Kyungsoo to wince a little as cum slipped from ass.

“We are humans and we are allowed to love anyone we want.”

“I don’t care what others have to say about us. As long as we believe in us, the world can be ours, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo whispered against Chanyeol’s lips before pulling him into a kiss. He encircled his arms around the taller man’s neck as the latter wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

“I’m sorry, Soo…” Chanyeol apologized when they parted. “I’m sorry for ever doubting in us. It’s just everyone kept telling me that we are enemies and how good you look together with Byun. It just completely messed up with my head.”

“I’m sorry if I hurt you today, Soo. I really wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Well, we aren’t straight, to begin with,” Kyungsoo joked as he winked at the taller male which made both of them let out a laugh.

“Now I’d really love to stay here with you Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo started making the taller man tense. “But your cum is drying in my ass.”

“I’m sorry!” Chanyeol blurted as he sprang up to his feet and picked up Kyungsoo as they both made a run towards the nearest shower.

And somewhere far away from the communal shower, precisely the common lunchroom, a certain Byun Baekhyun, and Kim Jongdae were whooping and cheering because heck they were right and now everyone from both the Green house and Red house owned them fifty bucks each.

Because finally, the long-term rivals Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo were dating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. - Since you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed the story. Ive been working on it for a very long time because first my school was fucking up my mind and second i had a terrible period of writers block. But I hope this year, I can overcome my fears and convey my feelings more.  
> Anyways guys, I am wishing you all a very Happy New Year. I hope this year is full of success and well being for you. I hope this year finds you in great health prosperity.   
> Keep loving and supporting Exo and let's pray for our boys to reach further ahead in life. And let's support Jongin because he deserves all the happiness in the world.  
> Thank you so much!   
> Make sure to comment and tell me how you feel. And if you have time, ping me up on twitter @Nabamitanimi


End file.
